Hitchhiking
Marsh Hitchhiking (ze_hitchhiking) is the fourth Zombie Escape map in Counter-Strike Online. Background After the collapse of Vanguard Laboratory... The remaining troops of David Black and Erika have gone missing while they were performing the mission. Meanwhile, there was a team who retrieved an important research document from the ruined Vanguard Laboratory. An unidentified man and his troops headed to the Polar Regions with the retrieved item. It looked like the plan was working smoothly although it did not have a clear reason and destination. However, as always, the danger appeared suddenly. They arrived at the wrong destination due to an unknown infection incident while they were heading to the Polar Regions. The unidentified team has been searching for ways to escape as they were chased by unknown creatures and their screaming... Goal *Human: Escape to the transportation train in the escape area within the time limit. You must remain as a human. *Zombie: Infect every human with the virus or move to the escape area and stop humans from escaping. Overview Hitchhiking takes place in the Vanguard abandoned silo facility. The humans must escape from the zombies and reach a train at the end of this map. Jim and an unknown NPC are introduced in this map. Players spawn somewhere outside a silo facility and rushed into the facility. Finally, the human survivors escape via a train in the facility tunnel. The continuous map for this one is Cold Fear. Transcripts #''Everyone, use the steam from the pipe to secure the escape route. Move now!'' #''Fine, let’s provide the electric power to operate this train!'' #''Jim: Survivors at the back, listen to me!'' #''Jim: If you want to survive, run and ride on the next train!'' Release date This map was released alongside AWP-Z and Ice event on: *South Korea: 20 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 June 2013. *China/Japan: 26 June 2013. This map was released alongside AWP-Z and King Cobra on: *Indonesia: 23 October 2013. This map was released alongside AWP-Z and Bell event on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 15 January 2014. This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery 1006139_505373759533312_1384407772_n.jpg|Korea Facebook page banner File:Hitch_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster hhtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130626ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Loadingbg_ze_hitchhiking.png|Loading background File:Hitch_screenshot.jpg|Anonymous's message ice.png|Ice trap File:Hitch_screenshot3.jpg|Outside the facility File:Hitch_screenshot4.jpg|Inside the facility File:Hitch_screenshot2.jpg|Escaping via Jim's train File:Hitch_screenshot5.jpg|Escape success! File:Hitch_map_screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot File:Hitch_map_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto 1382462801_ze_hitchhiking_02.jpg ze_hitchhiking.png|Map Overview img_hitchhiking.jpg|Wallpaper 1382462030_bannercso231013megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hitchhiking_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Trivia *This map design is quite similar to a Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes mission, Secret War and Tunnel maps. *This is the first Zombie Escape map that the player must go through a water pool. *This is the first Zombie Escape map that all players (both zombie and human) can still respawn when they are killed by oncoming barriers or fell off the train. However, the human players who respawn will only equip with a USP and melee weapons. *This is the only Zombie Escape map that has NPC guides so far. *This is the first Zombie Escape map that uses different Supply Box skins based on their purposes. The following functions will be listed below as well with their corresponding skins: **Human Scenario's old supply boxes refill user's ammo. **Z-Virus supply boxes contain extra grenades. **Rex supply boxes provide a Vital Detector which detects the position of nearby zombies on the radar. *The laboratory resembles Black Mesa in Half-Life. *This map name was changed to Polar Train in China region while Train Snow Country for Taiwan/Hong Kong region. *The unknown NPC in this map is actually Gerard. *There is a bug where player can walk on the railroad and survive. *There are 2 flashbang bugs in this map. The first bug is the player can use the flashbang twice after throwing it and the second one is that the flashbang will disappear if thrown at certain area. *This map is an opening storyline for Zombie Scenario: Season 4. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps